Percabeth: Married
by PJO-fangirl-4-lyf
Summary: Percy finally popped the question. Join them on their journey of a married life.


**PERCY **

**3 months before Annabeth's Birthday **

It was 3 months before Annabeths birthday and the boys and I were going shopping for rings.

" OH MY gODs WHAT IF SHE DOESN'T SAY YES!!!" I practically yell,

" Dude relax... She's going to say yes she's in love with you," Frank reassures me, he pats me on the back as we walk into Kay Jewelers.

" Hey, Do you guys have any blue diamond rings?" I ask a lady behind the counter,

" Yes we do, right this way sir," she says guiding us to a wall with a long glass case that displayed a number of different rings, she led us to a section with blue diamond rings, I looked hopelessly at the far to wide variety of rings. A rose gold ring with strings of blue diamonds catches my eye,

" How much is that one?" I ask,

" That one is actually on sale it's been there for forever really so let's say 700?" She states,

" Deal." I state.

**Present day **

**Annabeth's Birthday **

I woke up and looked to my right to see Annabeth laying there soft snores escaping from her mouth, I chuckle a little before getting up to make her breakfast. I prepare a plate of blue pancakes and eggs. I grab some blue cookies and make her a cup of coffee.

" Happy Birthday!" I yell, she stirs from her sleep,

" Aww Your so sweet!" she croaks, I laugh at the roughness of her voice and then sit on the bed next to her before planting a kiss on her cheek. She kisses me lightly on the lips and then starts eating.

" I take that most of these cookies are for you?" I nod and smile innocently, she lets out a laugh and takes hold of my hand, I stare at the promise ring I gave her 2 years ago, I smile a little and imagine the engagement ring in its place.

" What?" She asks,

" Nothing, I'm just so in love with you," I say, she blushes a little,

" I love you to, seaweed brain," She says inbetween bites,

" So I have a really fun day planned," I state, I see her tearing up and I'm concerned, " Wise girl whats wrong?" I hold onto her hands,

" Nothing, nothing , nothings wrong it's just you care so much about me and my family doesn't give a care in the world and you go out of your way to do this for me and I don't even deserve this," She bursts into tears and I laugh,

" You deserve the world Annie, " I reply hugging her, " I wish I could give you everything, I love you"

" I love you more,"

" I love you most," I rest my chin on her head and give her a kiss on the forehead, " Annie I love this little moment were having but I do have very fun plans for today so..." She laughs and sits up taking her head off my shoulder.

We hop in the car and cruise around downtown,

" Annie," She glares a little at the name,

" Yes?"

" Your so beautiful," I say looking at her for a split second before facing my eyes back to the road.

" I suppose you don't look to bad yourself," She smirks a little and intertwines her fingers with mine. I take her to our favorite cafe to get smoothies, she loves smoothies. I then take her to the mall, and lets just say she goes crazy. Whilst she shopping in forever 21 I pull out the box and breathe a sigh of relief, I still have it. I stuff it back in my pocket quickly when I see her walking towards me.

" Alright I think that was the last place I wanted to go to," she says handing me 4 more bags she laughs as I struggle to carry all of them. I place the bags in the trunk and hop in the front seat,

" Alright so the girls wanted to do a spa day with you so I'm taking you to Pipers place right now," I state. I pull up into Pipers driveway and walk with Annabeth to the front door of the mansion, Pipers dad was pretty rich so she lived a rather luxorious life though she was humble about it. I knock and the door Opens,

" OH MY GOSH ANNIE!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIRL!!!" Piper Screams, Hazel and Calypso scream simialar things,

" Piper I need to talk to you real quick," I state Annabeth gives me a confused look but proceeded inside, Piper stepped out onto the porch and smiled giddily,

" Alright whats the final plan?" She asks,

" Ok so after your guy's spa thing or whatever I need you to take her to the beach by the bridge and then I'll be there with cake and make sure she's dressed up nice, a- a- and ugh IM SO NERVOUS!" She laughs at me,

" don't worry you'll be fine you guys are so happy together," she says patting me on the shoulder and walking back into her house. I head over to Jason's house so we can start getting ready for tonight. He opens the door and I walk in,

" Dude I am so scared!" I scream,

" Chill out Percy she's gonna say yes just stop freaking out already," Jason reassures closing the door behing me.

" Are you sure you want to go through with this? I mean Percabeth forever but... Like you get to make no decisions after you get married," Leo says, his face in a wide grin, I frown, " I'm kidding Percy, You and Annabeth are going to be a happy couple,"

" So I already have Annabeth and her friends informed so now I just need to fill you guys in and then chill here because if I'm by myself I will have a nervous breakdown," The guys all look at me concerned for my mental and emotional health, to be fair I was to. I smiled reassuringly, and sat down next to Leo on the couch. We watched a couple movies and then around 5:30 the guys and I got dressed I put on a black suit with a light blue tie and put the ring box in my pocket. I also grabbed a swimsuit because assuming she says yes we're probably going to the beach afterwards. I text Piper to make sure they all dress decently well and have swimsuits.

**Piper**: EEEEEEEEEK! I'm so excited UGH its been so hard to keep it secret from her!!

**Percy**: I'm excited to and also the most nervous I've ever been in my entire life

We take to seperate cars so I climb into my Chevrolet Camaro convertible I drive down to a site that I chose right by the Golden Gate Bridge.

I set out the blanket by the water and set up some fake candles, I texted Piper to see when they were going to get here, they were only about 10 minutes away. 10 minutes until my life would be changed for the better. I see Pipers car pull up a little ways away, my heart beats rapidly in my chest, Annabeth gets out and I can't believe I have the chance to marry the most beautiful woman in the world. She's wearing a sundress, and her hair falls down to her lower back in loose curls, she smiles when she sees me and runs down the small hill.

" Annabeth I have something important I need to ask you," concern flashes in her eyes and the rest of the guys smile at me,

" Annabeth, Wise girl, I love you more than anything. Your the best person I've ever known, your gorgeous, smart, kind, caring, and kinda scary," I pause and she laughs, " I've been in love with you since I was in the second grade, by the way yes I was the kid who left you all those creepy, stalkerish love notes, "

" Oh really! I thought that was Nathan," She laughs, and I continue,

" I don't know how I would live without you. You make me a better person, and I... want to spend the rest of my life with you," I get down on one knee and she gasps her eyes fill with tears,

" Wise girl will you marry me?" I ask my eyes close when she doesn't answer, she starts to sob, I get up and hug her while laughing,

" YES!" she sniffles, and I give her a kiss, I pull the ring out of my pocket and she gasps again,

" Percy... It's beautiful! I love rose gold!" She says her voice is soft, I put the ring on her finger and hug her I lift her up in the air and swing her around, I let go and she goes to hug her friends,

" IT'S BEAUTIFUL!" Hazel screams. I go and hug her friends to and then hug the guys,

" Anybody down to go to the beach?" I ask, they all cheer and we pile into the cars and head down to the beach. I hold Annabeths hand the tires hit the sand I turn off the car. I hold her hand as we barrel down the beach yelling random stuff.

" I'm the luckiest man in the world," I state,

" Yes, I know you are," She laughs," and I'm the luckiest girl," she continues.

" Alright as much as I love you I need to eat that cake," Annabeth rolls her eyes, and follows me as I run towards the sand the others follow and we sit on a blanket celebrating love and Annabeths Birthday.

**ANNABETH**

I HAVE A FIANCE!!!

**A/N**

Hey guys hope you enjoyed this first chapter if you did vote on this chapter maybe add it to your library, do whatever you want really.

Anyway... Have a great day or night.

Sincerely, Me.


End file.
